Godzilla 201X: End of all Kaijus
by chrisbriano
Summary: Godzilla slumbers for years to come, not knowing what is happening to the modern world. Turns out the world was being crumbled and destroyed by a Alien race. No sign of life. Monsters like; Rodan, Anguirus, Mothra, Gamera and everyone else probably didn't make it in the war. The Aliens are a army of space Kaijus known as "Zorgs".


Godzilla 201X: End Of Kaijus

Chapter: The Arrival of the King

Strong winds blew about summoning a lack of tranquility. Rising from the depths was Godzilla submerging from Tokyo bay...but where's Tokyo? Noting...

Nothing was left...did a war happened during his slumber...the only time he is at ease...or did this happened over night. Godzilla sniffed the air but no sent was found...just dust...emptiness closing in on Godzilla's heart as it's beats slowly with devastation..."WHAT HAPPENED?!" Godzilla questioned with a angry roar. Yes mankind was wiped clean off the city. Yes, Godzilla carried on his cruse on humanity but still...STILL...something wasn't right...something was wrong..

A large UFO swoops above him. Godzilla stares deeply upon this E.T with hatred. Godzilla had mixed feelings of Mankind but NO Body, No Kaiju or Alien race kills off the innocent!

The UFO was obviously carried a entity within. A spiral beam flared straight towards the UFO blasting it to sherds...

It was too easy...There's no way it's that simple, it's never easy.

The UFO was regenerating. Tendrils sport about and a roar- Oh God- A hideous roar burst out. Godzilla waited for this new opponent to rise up. The Alien had huge black pupils eyes staring at Godzilla. Razor sharp fins, Shark like fangs drooling with Alien hunch back, long arms and legs. Metallic tendrils on it's back. Tubes all over it's body, this creature was possibly an experiment of some kind. No matter, Godzilla raise his mighty voice at it. Zorg laughed at his attempt to show off his dominance. Zorg was not done morphing as it's remains of it's ship reconstructed and rewired, implanting the remains on himself. Covering his alien-nakedness, converting the ship into alien armor.

A disturbing roar echoed with Zorg as he continued to transform, Godzilla ran into him not wanting to wait for this being to develop even more. Slamming into him with a huge thud. SLLAAAMMM! Godzilla gasped as he poured blood, Zorg is well gifted with body-modified weapons. As Godzilla drips blood as he stares down on his chest, seeing that Zorg stabbed through his chest with his Alien armor. Zorg quickly gets his sharp weapon back then kicks Godzilla into the air, all Godzilla can see is the dark gloomy staring down at him. Once he is in the air as if in slow motion, Zorg teleports, grabs the king of the monsters and throws him in the air while firing alien weaponry masers. Hurling into the ground while in smoke, Godzilla falls into the dead city of Tokyo.

Zorg watches him attempt to rise, Zorg's three digit figure glowed as it fires three green fire like projectiles. Godzilla screams as he is inferno, turns around to blast this hideous E.T. Sadly, Zorg absorbs the Atomic ray with it's three digit figure tips. Godzilla made a puzzled look on his face, Zorg is glowing with the energy of Godzilla's ray. Shock-waving a blueish flame wave of energy summoning Godzilla on one knee. Zorg Disappointed that the wave of flames didn't do much to Godzilla. Tendrils whip-lashed out, stabbing and injecting something to Godzilla's veins. This didn't last long as Godzilla used his Nuclear Pulse inflaming the tendrils. Zorg finally screech in pain of this secondary tactic. Godzilla starts pounding the ground with massive outraged stomps about to reduced the Alien into ash. Lashing out his tail slamming Zorg to the ground, pounds him with his foot tending to crush this monstrosity. The alien took a bite out of Godzilla's hand with it's shark like fangs, Godzilla punches this filthy being's head wanting him to let loose his jaws. Zorg lets go then forms back into his UFO mode, soaring out of the fight, turns around shooting cheap shots at Godzilla from the safe height distance. His cowardliness upsets Godzilla. Finally Godzilla fully charges his fins then unleashed his massive Atomic ray, Zorg can feel his alien heart dropped when he saw Godzilla's rays about ignite him to dust.

Godzilla watches his victorious attack destroyed Zorg for good. Zorg's armor and weaponry fallen out of the sky for they are in flames. Looking at the dead city...Tokyo is long gone, deep down in Godzilla's heart...he knows this was noting more than the beginning...

End of Chapter one


End file.
